The Big Fight
by UnusuallyPeculiar
Summary: This is a fanfiction about the relationship between Christina and Tris but something bad happens read to find out.
1. The Fight

The big fight

Chapter 1 the begging

I wake up at about 7:20 to have the blinding sun shining over my face only to find myself pulling the covers back over me. I then finally find the strength inside of me to be able to get up. "Wakey, wakey" I say in the softest voice possible trying not to get on his bad side (again). "What do you want Tris" he says in his moany voice.

"You know what I want" I say hoping he would eventually wake up enough to realise what I wanted. "Well I guess I can spare you one kiss" he says as he leaned toward me to give me what I hope was not one of those pathetic I can't be bothered kind of kisses. As he pressed his lips against my own I suddenly felt wide awake "come on I've got to get back to training while you get back to training me". At the pit I find everyone talking and blabbering away about something "what's going on" I say to Christina

"Eric's going to make us fight again today we already done it twice yesterday why do we have to do it again". I slumped against the cold, stone wall, hunching over. A loud sigh escaped my mouth. Eric comes over and stares right at me.

"You got a problem Stiff?!" he asks.

"He still calls me that. Seriously" I say under my breath. I then hear giggles from where Christina and Will were standing. I noticed Eric was getting frustrated.

"Everyone, get to the ring. NOW!" he shouts angrily. The giggles stop and the room falls silent. All you hear are hurried footsteps rushing to the ring.

"If you people think you are so funny" Eric says, "I want first jumper and sixth jumper in the ring" As I step onto the ring, I glance around to see who the sixth jumper was. I couldn't believe who it was. I now realised why Eric was acting so smart before. It was Christina!

A/n – please leave a review and I will update soon.

By magpie.


	2. The Wait

The wait

As I look in to Christina's eyes filling up with cold wet tears. But I'm surprised I wasn't crying as I know how she feels. You see Christina is going down in the ranks and that's bad news for her because if she louses this fight she's out. But it's not that easy because I've been hanging around with four a lot lately so much that its actually put me down in the ranks and not just a little bit a lot a bit because I could also get put out in just one fight. Oh great now I'm starting to tear up what if four sees me what if Christina goes out what if I go out oh my gosh what the hell am I going to do. As I put my hands up ready to fight I see four rushing over to Eric in a hurry. "Eric, Eric" he shouts across the room "Max has been stabbed"

"What"

"When the initiates were knifes one of them"

"Look Four we don't have time for that, the fight will be put off till tomorrow". As both off us drop our hand down in relief we look each other in the eyes and just by that I know we are thinking the same thing. We walk back to our rooms and sit on the beds not talking our giving any eye contact until I decide this is all getting a little to awkward so I look at All trying to tell him it's his turn to step in. he comes over a says "ok this is all too depressing why don't we all go out to the shops" yippy for Christina I think to myself as I can see a small smirk come across her face not so good for me though ugh I hate the shops but if it will take my mind off things then I guess it will be ok. "Then maybe we can go to the party that Uriah's having". Even worse now Christina's going to make wear a dress can this day get any worse.


	3. The Shops

The shops

Oh boy I love shops not ugh this is so boring and it doesn't make it any better knowing that the first shop we are going to is Caroline. "Chris I know I said I would come along but do we really have to go to Caroline I mean I'm having Goosebumps just thinking about it".

"Come on Tris why do you have to be like that you never know those Goosebumps could be good ones because that store is amazing I mean it's not even that store it's thee store".

"Why do I have to be like this you're asking me why um hello it's filled makeup, handbags and worse dresses lots of dresses"? But what I said there didn't matter to her because Christina had already run in. "Hey Al we are definitely going to the café after this right". But before Al could answer Christina rudely interrupted by saying "nope next we are going to the saloon".

"What no, no, no, no, no I'm not going to get makeup done ok I can handle this but that's just too much just no"

"Not for you silly for me I wouldn't do that to you"

"Do what"?

"Make you where makeup and a dress"

"I am not wherein a dress"

"Oh yes you are"

"Oh no, I'm not".

"Yes you are, and I've already found the perfect dress". I look at the dress and I can't deny it's an ok dress and I think Christina knows that as she can see a small smile come over my face she hands me a short dark purple dress with a laced bottom to try on and I have to admit I look quite good I then turn to show Christina. "No way that's amazing ill pay". A while after I manage to convince Christina that I'm not going to go to the saloon so Will went instead Will why would he be interested in makeup anyway Will and Christina went to the saloon then me and Al went to the café. At the café I see Four and I can see that he can see me as well as he walks over to me and asks how I'm doing he says "How are you are you ok I mean with the fight and all" and as he says that it all comes rushing back to me but I try to forget about it. We meet Will and Christina outside the saloon and go back to dauntless my new home.


End file.
